


Extramarital Relations

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Affairs, Blow Job, College, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Professor Rush, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags to be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Rush is a married college professor who on a stag night for one of his colleagues is given an unforgettable experience by a beautiful young stripper named Lacey.  Rush can't get Lacey out of his mind afterwards but the very next day is the start of the new college term and he discovers that 'Lacey' is one of his new students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

Nicholas Rush sighed as he stood in Brody's bar and downed a glass of whiskey, it was Robin Locksley’s stag party and Rush along with his colleagues Greer, Young, Telford, Humbert, Milliner, Hopper, and Jones had been invited. Jefferson Milliner slapped him on the back as he passed him "good to see you out Nick" he commented.

They ended up leaving the bar and going to a strip club down the street called The Rabbit Hole. Rush had wanted to go home as soon as they had mentioned visiting the Rabbit Hole but Jefferson had grabbed him and dragged him along despite Nick’s protests that he was a married man and as such had absolutely no business going anywhere near a strip club.

“Nick” Jefferson said once he got him to a table “Ordinarily I would agree with you but your marriage my friend is dead in the water, you and I both know that Milah has been having an affair with someone so why do you stay with her?”

They were joined by another friend and colleague Archie Hopper whose face had turned redder than his hair the second a strip club had been mentioned. “Jefferson’s right Nick you need to leave her and find someone else, someone who’ll treat you like a human being instead of like garbage.”

"You know Nick I think you need to relax and unwind" Jefferson said looking conspiratorially at Archie who grinned.

“What are you up to Jeff?” Rush said quickly picking up on his friends tone of voice.

"Oh nothing I was merely admiring that lovely girl dancing over there on the left" he replied casually.

Nick looked up to see who Jefferson was talking about and was immediately hypnotized by the gorgeous petite brunette dancing on stage around one of the poles, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

There was a stag party in the club tonight and Belle ran her gaze over the members of the party as she danced around her pole, she was in her bra and a g-string when she caught the gaze of a handsome man who was one of the party, arousal shot straight through her as she felt his gorgeous brown eyes on her scantily-clad body.

Normally Belle wouldn’t be bothered by something like that, in her line of work she was used to men looking at her but there was something different about his burning gaze and as she continued to sway, spin and invert she noticed that no matter which other girls danced near him his eyes never once left her until she left the stage.

While Nick was busy picking his jaw back up off of the floor Jefferson made his way over to the woman who was now standing by the bar. “Excuse me” he said producing a wad of cash “My friend over there" and he pointed to Nick "would like a private dance with you.”

“I see” Belle said and “how far does your friend want to go” she asked becoming interested upon seeing that it was the same man who’s eyes had been constantly glued to her while she was dancing.

“As far as you’re willing to take him” Jefferson replied.

“Alright” Belle said far be it from her to turn down good cash when she was in genuine need of it and she turned “Leroy” she called and a small grumpy looking man who was apparently a security guard approached her and she pointed across to Nick. “That guy over there just paid for a private dance with me so let him in back to the private rooms ok".

“Sure sister” Leroy answered.

Belle turned back to Jefferson “Tell your friend room 2”.

He nodded and turned away and Belle moved so she could watch and see when the man headed to the back, she always let them enter the room first, she headed to the office to let Keith the boss know where she would be.

"Who's on stage then?" Keith asked her.

"Ruby and Ashley" Belle told him.

"Fine, tell Aurora to get her butt out on stage to work the empty spot" he said.

Belle nodded and went to find her friend "Rory I have a private dance so you're up" she called to her friend who was in the dressing room.

"No problem" the blonde called back , Belle nodded and turned to head for room 2.

“Nick” Jefferson said as he approached his friend “Come on buddy.”

“What, where?” Nick replied instantly suspicious as Jefferson lead him towards the back of the club and the grouchy looking security guard let him past.

“Room 2” Jefferson said “Have a good time you’ll be thanking me in the morning trust me.”

Nick tentatively walked into the corridor a set of doors closing behind him, he stood at the door of room 2 and knocked but there was no answer so he tentatively gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

The room was empty, he closed the door behind him and took in his surroundings, there was a pole in the middle of the room and a large mirror on one wall. There was a small table in one corner which he sat his drink on. The room was lit by a single lamp also on the table with a red shade and there were red leather couches along the other walls.

“What the bloody hell was Jefferson thinking arranging this” he muttered under his breath as he downed his drink and pocketed his wedding ring then he heard the door open behind him. He turned and was stunned to see the gorgeous brunette he’d been admiring earlier. Admiring, that was a tame word for it he thought, he'd been imagining doing all sorts of filthy things to her when he'd seen some of the moves she could pull on that pole.

"Hello" she said as she entered the room "I'm Lacey" she told him giving him her stage name "please have a seat" she said flashing him a smile before she closed the door.

Rush sat down silently, seemingly having temporarily lost the power of speech on seeing her enter the room in all her scantily clad glory.

Belle observed him for a moment, he was a very handsome man but he seemed to be very self-conscious and uptight if his current posture was anything to go by, so much so that he was wearing his suit like it was armour. There was fire in in his eyes whenever he looked at her but she could see something vulnerable as well and she had her suspicions that strip clubs were not places he would usually be found in.

This was confirmed two seconds later when he glanced up and said “I don’t usually come to places like this, it’s not my scene and well what beautiful woman would be interested in my scrawny old arse” he confessed.

Belle could hear the honesty in his tone of voice and see it in his eyes and she felt a pang of sympathy for him. Most men who came here were married so he probably was too but what manner of woman was his wife that her husband would be lacking such confidence in himself. 

That seemed to help her make up her mind on how far they would go tonight. Belle wouldn’t normally do what she was going to do for any patron of the club but this man she felt sorry for and felt he genuinely needed it.

She approached him and settled herself gently on his lap, caressing the side of his face before moving her hands and sliding his blazer down his shoulders and off, she carefully set it to one side on the end of the couch. Returning her attention to him she loosened his tie and lifted it over his head only to slip it on herself instead, she smirked at him and undid the top buttons of his shirt until she had exposed a triangle of tantalizing tanned skin.

"What are you doing?" he said speaking to her for the first time and she recognized his accent as Scottish.

"You seem very tense and I'm going to help you loosen up baby" she said seductively.

“You don’t have to do that” he said suddenly, sounding a bit panicked.

“I decide what happens in this room” she told him “and I want to do it.” 

This woman was becoming more perfect in his eyes by the minute, her chestnut curls, beautiful blue eyes, amazing body and now to top it off an accent he wouldn't soon forget, Australian if he wasn't mistaken.

She rose to her feet and took to the pole his tie resting on her cleavage. He felt himself growing painfully aroused as he watched her sway, wiggle, slide and invert her way into different positions.

She left the pole and moved to sway her hips directly in front of him then she slid back onto his lap. Belle could feel his clothed erection beneath her grow even harder as she leaned in close and reached behind her to undo her bra clasp. When she sat up straight on his lap again the straps were hanging off her arms and she slowly slid it all the way off.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when got his first look at her breasts and arousal shot straight through her at the heated look on his face. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her almost completely bare body grinding against him, both of her hands were in her hair and her breasts were jiggling right in front of his face, one of her nipples almost brushed against his lips.

She rose from his lap to her feet again and turned so she was facing away from him. Rush almost convulsed when she bent over and slid her skimpy g-string slowly down her legs baring herself to him as she did, he could see that her pussy was glistening, he couldn’t believe it she was wet for him.

Belle stood again and turned, she brought her hands to the waistband of his trousers and slid them down his legs, his boxer briefs followed suit and his cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach and already leaking precum.

Belle salivated when she saw his cock, it was an average length but it was pleasantly thick and hard as a rock, the mere thought of it stretching her sensitive flesh made her wet pussy ache and she dropped to her knees in front of him. 

He was hallucinating he had to be, this gorgeous young woman surely wasn't going to...oh my god she did, Rush almost came there and then when he felt her wrap her soft lips around the head of his cock. She rolled and flicked her tongue around the head before sucking down the sides of his length and back up. Belle took him fully into her mouth and her head bobbed as she sucked his cock, and licked up the underside as one of her hands crept down to fondle his balls, his hips began to lift off the seat and he brought a hand down to gently grip her hair.

He could feel himself getting closer, it had been so long since Milah had let him touch her, so long since they had last had sex, so long since he had last heard a kind word from her and now he had a gorgeous naked woman between his legs blowing him so he knew he was going to cum hard and soon. He began to whimper and moan "Oh fuck" he groaned "I'm close Lacey" he warned her "so fucking close" as he tangled his fist in her hair and grasped the leather couch cushion with his other hand. Belle felt herself grow wetter and more aroused seeing him become so undone, such a hot mess because of her and she sucked him even harder.

He was snapping his hips, fucking her mouth "Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK LACEY" he gasped and shouted, throwing his head back as he felt the cheeks of his ass clench, his balls draw up tight to his body and his orgasm hit him like a train. Thick ropes of hot cum shot out of his cock, his hips shook and thrust violently as Lacey remained latched on to his cock with mouth and hands, draining every drop of cum from his body, swallowing him down and prolonging his orgasm.

He came back down to earth sometime later to find that Lacey had sucked him clean and was still completely naked sitting on his lap sucking and biting his chest, leaving her mark on him, he grasped her hair in his fist again and yanked her head up to give her a searing kiss all teeth and tongues, a duel for dominance in which he was ecstatic at tasting himself in her mouth. He eventually pulled away for air and attacked her throat sucking and biting the skin to mark her as she had marked him.

When he left her neck and moved towards her breasts she stopped him and pulled away "no" she told him "tonight was about you not me."

"Do you feel loosened up now baby?" she asked him.

"Oh my god yes" he said in that gorgeous accent of his "you were amazing" he told her "but I want to touch you as well" he said.

"Then you'll have to come back sometime for another private dance won't you Mr..." she said returning custom was the name of the game after all she thought to herself.

"Gold" he answered thinking fast "Call me Mr Gold".

It was a fake name that much she knew but she couldn't reproach him for it as she hadn't given him her real name either.

Belle helped him to get dressed again after she had slipped her own skimpy clothes back on and given him back his tie. She was about to open the door to let him out when he pressed her against it instead and took her mouth in another heated kiss. She ran her hands through his almost shoulder length hair which was brown peppered with a little grey and grasped it firmly, his own hands were on the skin of her back. They finally parted and he looked almost regretful if she didn't know any better, she walked out of the room with him and to the set of doors that separated that area from the rest of the club.

"Goodbye Lacey" he said sadly for he was truly sorry that he had to leave her and go home to the frigid, heartless bitch formerly known as his wife.

"Goodbye Mr Gold" she whispered stroking the side of his face before he turned to exit through the doors and Lacey was alone again and going home to a cold empty bed.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of term for Professor Rush and he is shocked when he realizes that one of his new students knows him intimately. It's also the first day of term for Lacey who gets a shock when she meets Professor Rush her one of her new lecturers and also her Adviser of studies.

Nick arrived home to find his house in darkness and when he crept upstairs and into his bedroom, he found only an empty bed. Too tired to think on the state of his marriage now and knowing that he had to be up early the next morning for work he collapsed into bed. That night he dreamt of vivid blue eyes and chestnut brown curls draped over creamy white skin and hot pink lips wrapped around his cock.

He awoke early on Wednesday morning with a leaking erection due no doubt due to the dreams he’d had all night of Lacey. He viciously slapped his alarm off, and let his hand drift down beneath the sheets until he was touching himself. He imagined Lacey naked and spread wide for him as he gripped his shaft and started to stroke himself. Lacey soaking wet and writhing in pleasure beneath him as he fucked her hard. “oh yes Lacey yes” he moaned aloud as he spent himself on his sheets, his hips jerking and spasming and one hand tightly grasping a pillow.

When he recovered he quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed and stripped the soiled sheets from the bed and put them on for a wash. Thank God he was back in work today, terrorising his new students might help to take his mind off of Lacey for a while at least he thought as he stood looking out at his back garden in the cool but sunny September morning with a cup of black coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, occasionally taking a drag.

Across town Belle was also waking up early, feeling like shit warmed over with her alarm clock blaring in her ear in the flat she shared near the campus of Boston University with her best friend Ruby. Belle had been working late the previous night at the club and hadn’t gotten to bed until half past three in the morning. Student fees were astronomical and the loans available didn’t cover all of the costs associated with college, so like most students Belle had taken up a part-time job to help with living costs.

Her job may not have been as conventional as some of the other students but it paid her well in tips when she got them, the only down side was the hours she had to keep. Belle worked as a dancer in a local club called The Rabbit Hole, mostly dancing around a pole on stage with patrons offering money, tucking it in to her bra or her thong or leaving it on stage at her feet and occasionally she had to give someone a kick in the face from a pair of her Pleaser heels if they tried to get too handsy with her.

No touching was a strict rule at the club unless a private dance had been paid for, in which case the dancers used the rooms at the back of the club and went as far as they themselves deemed appropriate with their patrons. Belle found her thoughts straying back to last night's private dance and 'Mr Gold' as he'd called himself. She'd reduced him to a quivering mess and she'd been more than proud of her work. He'd wanted to thank her in kind and she'd wanted to let him badly but he was the patron and that private dance had been about his pleasure not hers. If he really wanted to thank her then he knew where to find her she thought to herself as she grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard.

Belle showered and dressed in a colourful floral patterned dress with sheer black tights and brown boots that weren’t too high, it was nice to have a break from skyscraper heels when she wasn’t dancing in them and completed the look with her brown leather jacket and her bag hung across her body. She arrived at the science building bleary-eyed and carrying a large cup of strong coffee.

Students were steadily trickling into the lecture theatre as Belle entered and took a seat at the back of the room. Yawning and taking her timetable, a writing pad and a pen from her bag. This was an induction session with their Adviser of Studies who would also be their lecturer for some of their modules of study, and his name was...she glanced at at her timetable, Professor Nicholas Rush.

It wasn’t long before the lecture theatre was full and a man walked in through a set of doors at the bottom of the room near the desk. Belle gasped, it was 'Mr Gold'. He was dressed very differently today, the fancy suit he’d worn in the club was gone and he was clad in a blue shirt and jeans with a brown jacket which he hung on the back of his chair before rifling through his bag pulling out a folder and slipping on a pair of glasses but it was definitely him.

 _Oh God, Oh God_ Belle thought as she slid down in her seat so he wouldn’t see her from where he stood. _Oh my God_ she thought again, her hands slid over her face as she remembered how her mouth had watered at the sight of him and the look of ecstasy on his face when he came undone as she had drained every drop of cum from his body and she had felt the tension he had visibly carried leave him along with his seed.

He hadn’t seen her yet and she was at the back of the room so there was a chance she thought that he might not notice her and she might be able to slip out but even if she did, and he didn't spot her today she couldn’t avoid his lectures forever if she wanted to get her degree.

There were also tutorials to consider, these were due to start in the third week of the semester for each module of study and they were held by the lecturer with groups of students in a smaller classroom style setting so there was no escaping it they were going to have to come face to face with each other at some stage.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realised that he had begun to speak.

“My name is Professor Nicholas Rush I am your Adviser of studies and I will also be teaching all of the Mathematics for Physicists modules throughout your entire course” he began.

 _Oh lord_ Belle thought she was going to see his face several times a week for the next four years.

She watched as he produced a sheet of paper from his folder and leaned casually against the front of his desk, he seemed much more calm and confident this morning Belle noticed and she couldn't help but wonder if this was simply due to him being more comfortable in his academic surroundings or if it was an after effect from her performance with him last night. “I take attendance at all of my lectures and tutorials" he said gesturing to the sheet "I expect full attendance at every class unless you are ill or have suffered a bereavement, no other excuses will be accepted.  You will be expected to provide a doctor’s note in the case of an illness and also you only have a limited number of grandparents so please don’t come telling me that your grandmother has died for the fourth or fifth time."

“When I set work to be done in your own time I expect you to have it done and be prepared for the next lecture and tutorial. Do not and I mean this most sincerely do not even think of attending any of my lectures or tutorials if you haven’t completed the set work. If you do turn up without having done the work I will send you straight back out the door again because I don’t like having my time wasted on people who aren’t prepared to put in the effort with their studies.”

“If you expect to get high grades from me then you will also have to put in the recommended number of hours of private study, you won’t be able to get yourself into the higher marks brackets without this level of commitment to your studies" he continued.

Don’t think that you’ll be able to get by with the just the information on your slides either because you won't.  I like to incentivize my students to attend every lecture and tutorial he said with a smirk so I have two different sets of slides, yours that I upload onto your college page and mine which I present in class. Your slides do not have all the notes on them, mine do which means in order to fully understand all of the slides and not miss out on anything you have to attend every lecture."

"Non-attendance at lectures and tutorials will count against you when your final marks are being considered and when you go to seek employment after completing this course and come to me for a reference. If you miss more than three consecutive lectures or tutorials then you will be called in for a review with your adviser of studies who as I've already mentioned and unfortunately for all of you in this room just so happens to be me. Speaking of which you all have a list of my office number and hours in your induction packs, be aware that I keep strict office hours so do not try to arrange an appointment outside the times listed on the sheets in your packs."

"Oh and when you do attend classes you are expected to be present in both body and spirit by the way” he added dryly before asking “any questions so far?”. The room remained silent “No, good that means that you’ve all been listening and paying attention thus far then?” he asked “well we’ll soon see won't we?”

He handed the attendance sheet to a student in the first row at the bottom of the lecture theatre “please sign your name and student number on the sheet and pass it on so that everyone else can sign it as well" he instructed before moving to the computer on his desk and switching it on.

Well shit, when the attendance sheet reached Belle she realised that she was the last one to sign it meaning she would also have to be the one to return it to him, she gulped as she filled in her name and number not knowing how he would react on seeing her in his lecture.

Her legs shook as she rose from her seat, if she were preparing to go out on stage for a dance she wouldn’t be as nervous as she felt now. Her stomach churned with each step as she moved down the stairs towards him.

Professor Rush was busy at the computer setting up the presentation slides for his first lecture of the term when he noticed the little brunette heading for his desk, attendance sheet in hand out of the periphery of his vision.

He glanced up from the screen just as she was setting the sheet down on his desk and froze.

 _Oh fuck_ he thought, _Lacey who…last night at that club…_ and now she was standing here in his lecture after signing his attendance sheet, oh lord what had he done. _You went and a got a blow job from a gorgeous young woman who is now apparently one of your students that’s what you’ve done you idiot_ he mentally berated himself.

“The attendance sheet” she said before turning to make her escape. Not knowing what else to say to her and feeling a strange mixture of elation and horror on seeing her in front of him again he called out “thank you and your name is….”

She visibly tensed when she heard him ask for her name but was left with no option but to turn back and face him after all she knew his real name now as well “Belle French” she told him.

The tension between them was high, Rush’s face had turned ashen with shock while Belle’s was beetroot red as she remembered how aroused he’d made her feel last night when he had moaned and gushed down her throat. Rush remembered the feel of her lips wrapped around his cock and the fact that she knew what his cum tasted like. He stamped down on those thoughts immediately, it wouldn’t do for him to become aroused and be seen sporting an erection in the lecture theatre.

Professor Rush finally snapped himself out of his daze, when the computer screen changed and his presentation was ready for him to begin. “Miss French what did I say about tutorials?” he asked her.

Belle realised he was sussing out whether or not she had actually been paying attention and answered “full attendance expected, non-attendance will count against us, don’t bother showing up if we haven’t prepared.”

“Thank you Belle, you may resume your seat now” he told her in as normal a voice as he could muster. She nodded and turning to walk back up the stairs to her seat feeling his eyes on her the entire time the same eyes that knew what she looked like naked.

He scanned the sheet looking for another student to pick on, “Mr Eli Wallace” he called and a pudgy, dark-haired boy at the front of the room raised his hand “Mr Wallace what did I say about the presentation slides” Rush asked him.

“There are two sets, yours and ours and if we want to get all the notes we need then we have to show up to class to see yours” Eli answered.

“Correct indeed Mr Wallace, he said before he choosing another name, "Chloe Armstrong" a slender red-haired girl sitting a few rows behind Eli raised her hand "Miss Armstrong what did I say about private study?"

"We have to put in the recommended hours of private study if we want to get the higher grades" the redhead answered him.

"Very good, well it seems some of you are wide awake and paying attention this morning, it’ll be interesting to see how long into the semester that lasts for" Rush commented sarcastically.

The rest of the induction lecture was more about rules of the university and passed in a bit of a blur for Belle and she noticed that Professor Rush seemed to be having difficulty concentrating and every so often she saw him glance her way. "Remember" Professor Rush said addressing the students as they began to pack up their books "your first lecture is on Friday Morning at 10:00 am, with me and consider yourselves forewarned I do not appreciate students drifting in late to my lectures, class dismissed." Belle was so relieved when the clock struck eleven and Rush dismissed them all that she almost ran from the lecture theatre, she needed to talk to Ruby.

On her way home Belle kept repeating _I gave my professor a blow job, I gave my professor a blow job_ over and over in her mind as she kept remembering the look on his face, the taste of his skin, the sounds he had made and the arousal she had felt in pleasuring him. _Oh no_ she thought sarcastically to herself _this isn’t going to cause any problems at all._

“Ruby” she called as she soon as she was in the door of the apartment “what” her friend said poking her head out of the kitchen, Belle sat at the table opposite Ruby and looking her straight in the eye said "I gave our professor a blow job at the club last night."

Ruby almost choked on the toast she was eating “what” she spluttered.

"That guy last night, the one who was there with the stag party and his friend got him a private dance with me, I saw him again this morning and he’s Professor Rush. What am I going to do Ruby if anyone else ever finds out I could get kicked off the course?"

“Alright calm down, I’ll tell you what you’re going to do, you’re going to go to your lectures and you’re going to act like nothing happened because what happens in the club stays in the club. He isn’t going to tell anyone about it because he’d be risking his job if the wrong person found out about it so you don’t have to worry about him telling anyone either alright?”

“Ok” Belle said with a great degree of uncertainty, she knew in her heart that acting like nothing had happened was going to be a lot easier said than done. Professor Rush intrigued her, she thought he was attractive and he was the first man in a long time that she felt a connection with. She had not wanted him to leave her last night and he hadn't wanted to go either if his actions with her had been any indicator.

“Where were you this morning anyway? Belle asked Ruby "first session of term and you weren’t even there which by the way you’re going to have to explain to Professor Rush” she informed her friend.

“I got in really late last night, didn't have the energy to drag myself out of bed” Ruby said shrugging nonchalantly “it was only the induction I’m sure he won’t be too severe.”

Meanwhile back on campus Professor Rush had called in for an urgent chat with his friend Dr Hopper who was a lecturer in the psychology department.

“Archie I need to talk” he said barging into his friend’s office.

“Easy Nick what’s wrong?” Archie asked.

“One of my new students is the girl who gave me a private dance at that club last night” Rush said as he began pacing the room.

“Oh dear” Archie replied “what are you going to do?”

"Kill Jefferson for a start when I get a hold of him" Rush bit out in frustration.  “What can I do?” he snapped I’m going to have to act like it never happened, if anyone finds out I could lose my job not to mention her place on the course could also be jeopardized."

“If Dean Mills finds out you mean” Archie replied wryly, "perhaps I should phrase that question differently then” he continued “what do you want to do?”

Rush looked at his friend “divorce Milah, hug and strangle Jefferson at the same time and tell Dean Mills to go fuck herself. The way that girl looked at me last night Archie, the way she made me feel and I'm not just talking about the obvious when I say that...she made me feel like I was worth something, how highly fucking typical that she turns out to be my student and now I can’t touch her” he snapped irritably.

“She won’t be your student forever you know” Archie mused.

"What are you saying?" Rush asked.

"What I’m saying is for now go about your business as normal like nothing happened, go to your lectures and teach, keep your distance from this girl, I know it won’t be easy for you but you don’t want anyone becoming suspicious.  Don’t treat her any differently than you would any other student and start divorce proceedings against Milah while you’re at it, your marriage has been dead for months now and we both know that and after this girl graduates and if she’s interested then you’ll be free to pursue her."

Go about his business as normal with the object of his desires sitting only several feet away from him on a regular basis, _yes because what could possibly go wrong with that plan_ he thought.


	3. Of Meetings and Marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rush have their first official meeting as adviser of studies and student on campus, he expresses that he wants to know her better.

Friday morning rolled around all too fast bringing with it the first official lecture of the academic year. It was a cold, cloudy morning and the rain was coming down in sheets.

Belle and Ruby arrived at their lecture looking like two drowned rats and there was a chorus of coughing and spluttering as the students took their seats.

Professor Rush entered the room causing everyone to fall silent.

"Welcome to mathematics for physicists 1" he said "I don’t like repeating myself so I would pay strict attention in all of my lectures if I were you."

"Ordinary differential equations" he began, "much of physics is about deriving and solving them and they are where we will begin your studies today. The most important differential equation to learn, and the one most studied in undergraduate physics, is the harmonic oscillator equation."

"This equation appears again and again in physics and in other sciences. Some of the phenomena involving this equation are the oscillations of a mass on a spring; the oscillations of charge flowing back and forth in an electrical circuit; the vibrations of a tuning fork which is generating sound waves, the growth of a colony of bacteria in interaction with the food supply and the poisons the bacteria produce; foxes eating rabbits eating grass, and so on; all these phenomena follow equations which are very similar to one another, and this is the reason why we study the harmonic oscillator in such detail the professor continued."

Belle’s eyes were glued to him as he spoke and watching him as he paced back and forwards in front of his desk while explaining the concepts they would be studying that semester.

Just before class was finished Professor Rush cleared his throat, "you all have ten minute appointments with me either today or Monday in my office. These are standard fifteen minute one to one appointments so that I can meet each of you in person, start putting names to faces and find out a bit more about you" as he said this his eyes flickered briefly over Belle.

There was a chorus of groans from the students at his announcement. “Regrettably" Rush continued "these meetings are compulsory."

"You all have your appointment times because I emailed them to you so don’t keep me waiting" he warned them.

"Oh God" Belle groaned beside Ruby "I totally forgot about the one to one appointments and mine is today."

"What are you panicking for?" Ruby asked.

"Fifteen minutes Ruby" Belle muttered, "fifteen minutes, in a room with him on my own, do you not remember what I told you about what happened on the last occasion I spent any time alone with him?" she whispered hurriedly to her friend.

"So that was work, just act calm and natural, this is college not the club I would be very surprised if he mentions anything about you-know-what to you" Ruby whispered back.

"I hope you're right" Belle said as she happened to glance down at Professor Rush and caught him looking at her as she, Ruby and the other students packed up and began to file out of the room.

"What time is your appointment with him?" Ruby asked her.

"One o’clock, an hour after the lecture" Belle answered.

"Mine is on Monday, I’d wait with you but I have to go and meet Ashley, she thinks she might be pregnant so she’s going to take a few tests and she’s freaking out."

"You go ahead then" Belle told her, "I’ll catch up with you later." Ruby nodded and wished Belle luck before she headed for one of the exits of the building.

Belle retreated to a nearby seating area at the end of the hall and taking her latest read from her bag, she curled her feet up beneath her and opened her novel.

Before long it was one o’clock and Belle found herself heading rather anxiously to Professor Rush’s office for their meeting.

She tentatively knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open.

"Miss French" the professor greeted her "please come in and have a seat."

He sat opposite her fidgeting for a moment before he began "Belle" he murmured "as you know I will be having these meetings with all of my students, sort of a get to know you but…" and here he trailed off, drinking in the sight of her but not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

"But we already know each other, so to speak" she said finishing his sentence.

"Yes" he said blushing slightly, "Belle, I've been wanting to speak to you about that, and I want you to know that it wasn't just the act itself but the other little things you did like how you spoke to me and treated me, you made me feel like I was someone that night and I would love to get to know you better if you would let me, I know it’s hardly most appropriate of situations and we would have to be careful obviously but I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind Belle."

She blushed "but professor you’ve said yourself, we would have to be careful and that’s because your job would be at risk and so would my place here, I don’t want to jeopardize either of those things. Not to mention I’m fairly certain that you’re a married man professor."

His face fell at the mention of his marriage. "My marriage is a failed one" he muttered.

"Are you still living with your wife?" Belle asked.

"Yes" he replied "only because she refuses to sign the divorce papers at the moment."

"Belle" he asked "If I were divorced and she was out of my life for good, would you consider me then?"

"I might consider you then" she replied evenly "I might, however until such time as you are a free agent, we are professor and student only and nothing more" she told him firmly. "I may work in a strip club but I’m no man’s whore Nicholas Rush do you understand me?"

"Yes of course" he said horrified "I never meant to imply that you were anything like that, of course you aren’t."

"Good" she replied "now as we are still only student and professor I recommend you carry on professionally and ask me what you’re officially supposed to ask me at this meeting."

"Fine" he said "Miss French why did you sign up for this course, what are you aiming to achieve by being here?"

"I signed up for this course because understanding physics, the role it plays in our world and solving the problems encountered through it is intensely satisfying for me" she replied without missing a beat and making him grip the edge of his desk hard turning his knuckles white as his cock began to harden at her choice of words.

"You have a good academic track record thus far Miss French" he said clearing his throat and continuing to address her formally "so there is no reason why you shouldn’t be able for the work."

"Tell me, where do you see yourself progressing after the course?" he asked, partly because he was academically required to and partly because he was personally curious about her future plans.

"I haven’t completely made up my mind on that yet Professor" she replied "although there are some interesting projects that a person could apply for."

"For instance?" he prompted her.

"Well" she said "there’s the Icarus project for one."

"Ah yes Icarus" he said with a smirk, "you’ll need the highest grades if you’re aiming to apply for Icarus, Miss French."

"I know" she replied with a nod of her head.

"Well you certainly seem confident about it, I’ll give you that" he replied.

"Thank you Professor" she replied.

"Alright Miss French I think that will do for now, this will not be our only one to one meeting" he informed her, "you're aware that there will be another in eight weeks time to check on your progress?"

"Yes I am and that’s absolutely fine Professor" she said as she rose from her seat, "I’ll see you next time" she told him before she left the room.

"Yes you certainly will" he said quietly to himself after she had left, he had remained seated to prevent her from seeing his erection. As soon as she was out of the office however, Rush grabbed his jacket and placing it strategically in front of him, he locked his office door and made a beeline for the men’s toilets.

He stood in the toilet cubicle, taking himself in hand, bracing himself with his other hand against the wall and began to stroke his cock as images of Belle naked and sucking him flooded his mind and he had to bite back a string of curses and stay silent when he spurted into his fist. He cleaned himself off and washed up before heading back to his office for his next appointment.

Belle didn’t know what to think, Rush had said he wanted to know her better, he said he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind. The truth was she was attracted to him and she had been thinking about him as well, there was something about him that drew her to him but she just didn’t know how she felt about sleeping with a married man. At the present moment the idea didn’t sit well with her because she refused to accept the idea of playing second fiddle to any woman when it came to relationships.

She was relieved that she had made it through that first official meeting with him, hopefully things wouldn't be as awkward between now that she had told him where he stood with her. Belle's phone beeped just as she was leaving campus, it was a text from Ruby and it said: _Girls night in tonight at our place, Ashley is pregnant and needs the moral support, what do you think?_

 _Fine with me_ , Belle typed her reply, _just leaving campus now, I'll be home soon._

By the time all of his appointments were through for the day, Nicholas Rush was sitting in his office pondering how he was going to get Milah to sign the blasted divorce papers.

He knew she was only hanging around him now to try and get at his financial assets which he had so far managed to keep her from getting her grubby hands on, and he also knew that she was having an affair, he just needed proof of it so that she would have no choice but to sign whatever paperwork he put in front of her.

He sighed as he popped open the small bottle of scotch he had stashed in the bottom drawer of his desk. Things hadn’t always been this way between himself and Milah. They had been happy at one point, until they had decided to try and have a baby.

Milah had blamed him at first for their not conceiving, she had become unpleasant at best, ridiculing him for shooting blanks and calling him useless but then after a visit to the doctor and some tests it was revealed that Milah was the one with the problem and that it was unlikely that she would ever conceive.

This had sent Milah spiralling into depression and turned her to drink, she had taken to spending all day everyday in bars which is apparently where she had met whomever she was now having an affair with. She had become hateful and cold towards Nick pushing him away when he tried to comfort or speak to her until Nick for his part no longer recognised his wife and she soon set her sights on trying to take his money.

She had so far been unsuccessful as he had managed to keep his finances well out of her reach, luckily for him. But he needed to act now if he wanted her to sign those divorce papers so he could be free of her once and for all.

He made a call that day to a private detective agency run by a man named Mr Dove and hired him to follow Milah and obtain proof of her infidelity.

Then his thoughts returned to Belle, so she was interested in project Icarus was she? Rush hadn’t told Belle but it was he who would be overseeing the selection of new candidates for Icarus as he was going to be the chief science officer on the project, this wouldn’t be happening until next year so he would cross that bridge with the students when he came to it he thought as he packed up his briefcase for the evening.

He dreaded going home in the evenings in case Milah was there waiting for him, all he ever got from her nowadays was abuse, so the days when she was out doing God knows what were a small mercy to him. Even when she was at home he did his best to avoid her, locking himself in his home office with some of his work and remaining there for hours at a time, losing himself in numbers.

Now he had something else to lose himself in thoughts of besides the numbers, a beautiful brunette, blue-eyed something else who had made him feel like he was worth something for the first time in months, the moment that stuck with him the most was when she had gently touched his face before just before he'd left her for the night and he wanted more, he wanted Belle.


End file.
